No Evil Memories
by Shawcross Gal
Summary: Something is quite different about Jackson! Lisa doesn't know what to make of it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

……………….._Hey my readers…I got this strange idea tonight. I don't want to spoil it. Just read. Please also read my note at the bottom. Happy Reading! _

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of Red Eye. Everything is property of the wonderful people who are involved with it. I sure wish I owned Cillian though. haha..._

"He's in this room, Ms.Reisert…" A nurse spoke as she escorted Lisa near the door.

"Are you quite sure you'd like to see him?" she asked quietly.

Lisa took a breath and nodded hesitantly as she stared at the door that would lead her to Jackson Rippner.

_Am I doing the right thing?_ She thought inwardly as the nurse beckoned her inside the room.

She entered cautiously, as if she expected him to jump from the gurney and tackle her.

What she saw, however, was what she least expected. There he lay, a lifeless, porcelain figure. An IV and countless tubes stuck out every which way, and both of his hands were handcuffed to either side of the bed.

Lisa swallowed the rising lump in her throat as she edged toward him to get a closer look.

_Poor Guy.. _The thought came to her before she could shun it and she mentally kicked herself.

_HELLO? Don't you remember, Lisa? This guy almost killed you, and now you're feeling sorry for him!_

"What on Earth is wrong with me?" she said aloud to herself.

Directing her attention back on Jackson's physical state, she cringed slightly. Bandages wrapped around his broken form, including his neck, where she had made her perfect blow with the pen.

"You really brought this upon yourself." she spoke finally… not caring that he didn't hear her. It was pretty much a sad attempt at escaping the ever-to-quiet environment that filled the sterile, enclosed room.

Another small bandage wrapped around his head and his dark brown bangs dropped lazily over it. She had forgotten the concussion she had given him during their dangerous game of hide-and-seek in her home.

She also didn't know weather to be happy about all this pain she had done to this…_psycho, _or weather….

Suddenly, a pained cry came from Jackson, and she jumped in surprise. The nurse had told her that he hadn't woken since he was brought in.

She didn't quite know what to do as she watched him struggle helplessly against the handcuffs.

But nothing could've prepared her for what happened next. Jackson opened his icy blue eyes, and stared around incoherently; and upon doing this, frightened tears formed in those eyes: eyes that normally would've held an evil glare.

"Hurts…it hurts…"He whimpered hoarsely, pulling and struggling in vain.

Worried that he'd injure himself further, Lisa came closer to him quickly. "Jackson…It's okay.", were the only comforting words that came to her mind.

She stepped back cautiously when he jerked his head swiftly in her direction. Sweat fell freely from his face, intermingling with his tears. They both stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. For that moment in time, the only sound was Jackson's heavy breathing and the steady beeping of the various machines that he was hooked up to.

Jackson sniffed slightly, and his mind was averted from the extreme pain.

He stared at Lisa in such an odd way, that the young woman felt her uneasy heart skip a beat. She waited silently for him to say something, wanting nothing more than to rush out into the hall and never come back.

Jackson's brow furrowed into a serious expression and turned his head slightly.

"Who are you?"

………………………………...

_A/N: Okay! New idea, I think? I could be wrong. Anyways, please let me know what you readers think? This idea kind of just popped into my head tonight. I know Jackson never does get his head hit, but hey! that's what is for right? LoL_

_I totally except anything. Does is suck? Is it great? Let me know. Next chapter soon! Oh and don't worry. Chapters will be much longer. This is just my beginning._


	2. Chapter 2

_WOW! I can't believe how fast reviews are coming in. Now I'm really nervous! Sorry about the spelling errors. I'll try a lot harder to make sure I work on that. _

_Your Captain Jack, if you would like to be my beta reader, that'd be awesome! Let me know._

_Anyways, I tend to like some fresh, new ideas from my reviewers, so if you guys got any thoughts for the story, I might put them into it._

_Happy Reading!_

………………………………

Chapter 2:

"What?" Lisa stuttered.

_Had he just said-_

"Who are you? Where am I!" Jackson's eyes darted every which way as he tried to take in his surroundings.

"Jackson… what's going on?" Lisa questioned in confusion.

The young man shook his head. "Jackson?" he whispered hoarsely. A sudden panic possessed him and his breathing became rapid and harsh.

"Oh, God!" he breathed. "Who am I?"

Lisa stared at him in disbelief. _Had he really forgotten? Was his past really…erased; and had she really hit him that hard?_

She shoved the thoughts away for the moment, upon seeing Jackson struggling and hollering in pain. He pulled uselessly against the handcuffs.

Lisa didn't know if it was wise, but she moved to console him in a hurry.

"Hey now…Look, it's alright." she murmured. "Just relax, okay?"

Jackson pushed himself against the headboard in suspicion as she neared him.

"What do you want with me?" he choked, wondering why he was being restrained. He continued to jerk and move as far as he could.

"STOP!" Lisa shouted, surprised at the force of her voice.

There was a hushed silence as she found herself trapped in his lost and desperate filled eyes.

It was strange. She suddenly had a feeling of pleasure in the fact that he was now completely helpless as she had been. But the feeling didn't last long as a fresh new emotion of sympathy took over.

"Now, look." she stated, "You'll make your injuries worse by flailing around like that."

Jackson suddenly felt a wave of nausea pass through him with a massive force.

Luckily Lisa saw this and grabbed a basin by the bed.

"Hold on." she breathed.

Moving quickly, she turned him gently over on his side and held the bowl directly under his chin.

She felt a pang of sadness as he choked and heaved. Tears grazed his cheeks and finally, the sick feeling passed.

Lisa gently laid him back against the pillows-the handcuffs jingling as he fell limply backward.

Without a word, Lisa quickly rinsed the basin out and wiped Jackson's face with a wet paper towel.

A blush came to the young man's features as Lisa hovered over him. _He felt so uncomfortable. It was frightening…and horrible…to not know anything from the past._

_Still….something inside said that this woman wasn't out to get him. Another side of him said not to trust her so quickly._

He cringed suddenly. The pain was really becoming to hard to endure, especially the extreme soreness in his throat.

"You okay now?" He heard her ask as she continued to sooth his feverish face.

Jackson found he could only nod. "T-Thank You." he rasped.

Lisa smiled down at him. This man was no longer the stalker she had dealt with on the plane. There was no reason to hate or fear him …for now." _Will he ever remember.._

"What's your name?" The young man asked weakly.

"Lisa...Lisa Reisert."

Suddenly, a heavy set doctor pushed through the door. Startling both Jackson and Lisa.

"Ah! Mr.Rippner." he said with an annoyed frown on his face. "I see you've awoken."

Jackson did not understand the man's tone. It was angered and filled with venom.

"Doctor, Please!" Lisa interjected swiftly.

"He doesn't remember anything."

The doctor squinted his eyes in a doubtful manner. "Are you quite certain, Ms. Reisert?" he questioned skeptically.

In two big strides the giant man reached Jackson and pulled out his tiny pen light.

Jackson squirmed slightly as the doctor checked under his eyelids, and hissed in pain when he checked the concussion. He was happy to feel Lisa's slender hand grip his own imprisoned one.

"Well…we will need an MRI to be sure…"the doctor stated as he cleared his throat.

Jackson felt his eyes becoming heavy and he looked up to Lisa in confusion. _They had drugged him!_

"Nighty Night." He heard the doctor say. He felt his hand lose his grip on Lisa's and than there was nothing but darkness.

………………………………...

_A/N: Okay! I know I promised a longer chapter, but because of more reviews, I decided to just quickly send this piece. Chapter 3 will have a lot more, but please be patient. School is a major factor, but never fear. I never quit on my stories. I'll try to get it done by the middle of the week sometime. Thanks again for the reviews. I really hope this chapter is better. _

_Lady Jaye: yes, that would be very awesome to see another amnesia fic. Go for it!_

_And as for your ideas, Yes, You were correct in thinking that Lisa would be Jackson's caretaker. ;)_

_To all my other viewers: I LOVE YOU:throws Jackson plush dolls: lol just kidding._

_On one more note: Please forgive me if I have errors...its 2:00am here. lol_


End file.
